Hell (Un)bound
by Sukki18
Summary: A heartless immortal witch and a ruthless demon butler serving the same master... what could possible go wrong? AUish SebOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

vvv

Smoke surrounding me, polluting the air with its think choking scent. I tried to breath, but only the heavy smoke filled my lungs, making me cough and nearly black out. I always hated this part of a witch burning. The smoke was powerful this time, hateful and vindictive, as if angry to be awoken from the wood that burned brightly. Really we were at the cusp of a modern age and people still thought that burning a witch was the only way to kill her. Stupid idiots. The holy man shouted out, "Repent, she-devil! Repent and let your troubled soul be washed anew!" I rolled my eyes, like that would happen. Even a hedge witch, one who only dabbled in charms and harmless potions, knew that the holy man's promise was an empty one. A true witch had no soul, having given it to a demon in return for her power.

Still, to a poor innocent girl wrongly accused of being a witch, the promise was a good one. She still had a soul to depart, and an innocent one at that. She would still burn though, just in case. Once a girl, witch or innocent, was tied to the stake to be burned they weren't getting away. The last thing a girl would feel was the fire burning her skin, she would hear the blood curdling screams torn from her throat and the cheers of her once friends. She would see through smoke teared eyes the orange inferno blazing around her, taste the ash of wood and herself, and smell her own body burning. Such an awful stench was the smell of burned flesh. It must be an awful way to go.

I had witnessed seven witch burnings in my life, and each one had been engraved in my mind. Especially since I was the witch being burned.

Oh yes, I'm a witch, and a powerful one. So powerful that I have been able, over and over again, to survive burning at the stake. I do not escape, I die there on the stake, or at least the body I use does. I have no soul, but something leaves the burned body and escaped to a new one, possessing it, killing the previous owner, and fashioning the body to be my own. I blame the demon who I sold my soul to for my uncanny power. If not for that sick twisted little devil I would have died long ago. Immortality is a bitch when someone has lived as long as I have, always being called a witch sooner or later.

I looked through the hazy air and saw one of my students grinning as the fire went up, his eyes brightly reflecting the flames. I glared, he was one of the kids who never listened to me. When the city officials finally dragged me away most of the children had cried saying I was innocent, except for that little brat. He had just smiled as I was chained and forcibly removed from my school house. I wondered now, as the flames began licking painfully at my white ceremonial burning dress, if he was the one who ousted me. I had been careful not to use any of my magic this time, I had finally grown tired of my power. He must have wrongly accused me. Vile brat, I'd show him. Opening my mouth, everyone tensed. The holy man probably thought I was going to repent, the men hoped that I would scream, the women feared I would curse them. I granted the women's fear and chanted, "Black fire, bright fire. Burning high, high, high. Bring the trouble of unbreakable fever upon my betrayer nigh!" So it wasn't my best spell, but it would do in a pinch.

People screamed when the fire now lapping up my smoking dress turned black like a raven wing. The holy man dropped his holy book in the mud, then stooped quickly to pick it up, his craggy face stricken with surprise. The brat, I noticed gleefully, had a look of raw fear in his eyes. Then the black fire curled out and did the surprising thing. Instead of striking the brat, it coiled and shot in the opposite direction, burning right into the heart of who I thought was my best friend, Evie Green. So she was Judas. She crumbled when the black fire hit her and people shot away from her, afraid that the curse would land on them. Stupid pig-brained halfwits, that curse was meant solely for my betrayers. I wasn't some fledgling witch, whose spells leaked out into everyone. I had years and years of practice. But of course brainless humans didn't know that.

I raised my chin and let out a blood curdling scream, not just for show, as the fire now reached my bodice. My lower legs were nothing but charred stumps by now. Soon the fire would reach my heart and this body would die, just like the previous seven of them. I began searching for a replacement and my eyes landed on Evie's fevered form, she had ruined my plans to take over her body being that we were close in size and looked the same in age. It was hard to turn a body into a new one, so I preferred possessing those that were similar to my original body. I cursed under my breath, now I would have to steal a plumper woman's body and work to thin it down to suit me. Great. The fire inched just a little high and I screamed to the high heavens, my body convulsing. So this was it, I hadn't even made my choice yet and I was already dying. I could end up in a man if I died before I selected a replacement. It would take me years to form a mans body into a woman's; I had done it before and it was very difficult, even for me. My eyes landed on Veronica, a young widow who was close in age to me and just a tad fatter than me. Too bad she was half a head shorter than me, but I could make do with it...

That was when someone threw cold water on me.

^o^

Cliffhanger on the first chapter... that doesn't happen often. So? Should I continue? Or delete the story?

Flame me all you want, because I am Flame Friendly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy, TamaraSTraifeil, Unnamed Guest for reviews. Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy, orangeporcupine, kittychick441, and manga-addict-95 for favorites.

**Unnamed Guest: **Don't worry, here is the wonderful new chapter to the story! ^^

You know... I just now realized how awful it was to say 'flame friendly' on the first chapter... just think about it, you'll get what I mean... O.o

vvv

The water was enough to douse the flames entirely, leaving me smoking and hacking up a storm. I could hear the holy man screaming, "How dare you obstruct justice, boy! The witch needs to burn, or this whole village will be cursed."

Someone snapped back, "Cursed by an innocent girl, unlikely. The Queen has ordered that all witch burnings cease, which includes the burning of this _witch_ as well." What a spit fire that boy was. I tried to lift my smoke clogged head, but any movement caused spasms to tear through my muscles. I groaned and my head hung again. I was close to death anyway, I don't know why the little strange boy decided to spare me. Of course he couldn't have know that I would live anyway, since he thought I was an innocent girl wrongly accused on being a witch.

The holy man sputtered, "B-but she is a witch! She cursed Evie Green only a few moments ago! See?" No doubt the holy man was pointing to Evie, and that the boy would think that I was a witch and order me to be lit again. Wonderful.

"So? The heat from your infernal flames made her pass out." The boy said nonchalantly. I wanted to kiss him, but also strangle him. Why couldn't my savior boy come earlier when this body was still in good shape? Or just let my die and claim a new body? The holy man tried again, "But the whole village saw black fire strike her..." He spoke more hesitantly now.

I could just image the boy shrugging, "Hallucinations. You were all convince she was a witch and all saw different things. There is no such thing as witchcraft!" He sounded so sure of himself, I'd hate to prove him wrong.

Before either could say another word, a man spoke from behind me, "Master, if I may suggest, this girl needs medical attention and quickly."

There was a pause and the boy spoke again, "Very well. Untie her." The holy man made a noise of protest, but was silenced. The bonds that tied me to the stake loosened and I started to fall forward, but someone caught me. Hold me close to a hard chest the man, for it had to be a man, scooped me up. I screamed and surged away when he grazed the backs of my burned knees, then I fainted.

vvv

"A witch burning you say? Aye, I can see that." It was the woman's voice who woke me.

The boy spoke next, where his passion had been at the site of my burning, it was now dull and devoid of any emotion, "She'll heal."

The woman sounded surprised, "Are you sure? When I bandaged her limbs they were... horrifying. I doubt she'll even live another minute." I could have snorted at that, I have lived for hundreds of years, one little mishap at a burning wasn't going to kill me. I would be a little scarred for sure, but the minute I was able to, I was going to find me a new body and stab this old one to death. Then I would be as right as rain.

But until I found a new body I wouldn't be, as my burns suddenly reminded me. My eyes flew open and I screamed as a searing pain took hold. Hands held me down and I heard the woman speaking, but I couldn't make out her words through the blood pounding in my ears. Oh the pain, I hadn't felt anything so horrible in decades, not even successful witch burnings could compare to this. Something pricked my unburned right arm and I felt the medicine flow through my veins, easing the pain slightly. Just enough that my vision cleared and I could see.

A woman with a shock of red hair stared at me, her red eyes wide with surprise, "She shouldn't be awake. It's too soon for her to-" I glared and tried to speak, but no word passed my chapped lips, my throat must still be soar from the smoke I inhaled.

"Of course she is awake." The boy said from across the room. My eyes darted towards the source of the voice and I found myself staring at a boy dressed in high fashion. A nobleman, or the son of one.

Slowly I started to sit up, but the red woman tried to push me down again, "You shouldn't move, you need to rest and heal." I swatted her hands away with more force then she expected.

"Madame Red, leave." The boy commanded. Madame Red, the red woman obviously, gave the boy a look as she left without complaint. To untrained eyes her look was unreadable and cool, but I had been living for long enough to see the hurt buried deep withing her scarlet eyes. The boy was smirking at me when Madame Red was gone, "So the witch lives, how surprising." He said with a healthy amount of sarcasm. I narrowed my eyes, my unharmed hand going to my useless throat. The boy spared no amount of arrogance as he looked me over, "Can you write?" He asked.

I wanted to hit him, of course I could write! I could write, read and speak seventeen languages, not including Witch Tongue, a language used solely by witches to cast spells. The boy saw my offense in my eyes and brought me paper and a quill, "Good. Write your answers, then." Before he could ask anything I wrote: _What use am I to you?_ The boy didn't even look at the paper, arrogant little git. Instead he settled in the chair sitting by my borrowed bed and asked casually, "What is your name, mistress?" I bared my teeth and tapped the paper. I wouldn't write anything until he answered mine. The boy still didn't look at the paper, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhives." I snorted and wrote: _A little young, boy._ Ciel didn't even react when the quill scratched across the paper. I made a decision, savior or not, I was going to kill this little earl the minute I could get my hands on a knife.

"How powerful are you?" Ciel asked next. I tapped the paper again, my message clear. I knew Ciel understood me, I could see it in his single blue eye. Once again he didn't answer, instead he leaned forward, "I will answer none of your questions until you answer mine." I smirked and scribbled out, _Then you have a long wait, little earl, _before laying back. Ciel finally looked down at my writing and he frowned. Apparently the little earl didn't like my reply. He glared at me and I smiled before taking up the quill again and writing _How did you lose your eye? _Ciel's glare turned more to hatred, "That is none of your business, witch!" My smile was lost and I answered _Do not take that tone with me, little earl._ Ciel towered over my bed ridden form. So brave, to try and make a badly injured woman cower before him, "Do not assume you can order me about, witch." He snapped. I smiled, such a little temper for the little earl. I would enjoy toying with him. My next sentence seemed to shake a look of surprise from the boy's serious face _I can smell the demon on you, little earl._

Ciel's single blue eyes looked deep into my own hazel ones, "You walk a dangerous line, mistress." He growled. I smiled and wrote back _I do so every time I cast a spell, little earl._ Ciel growled, "Stop calling me that!" He shouted, turning red in the face. He suddenly looked more his age, _There is the twelve year old I'm looking for._ I scribbled. I paused then quickly wrote in small letters _...little earl..._ Ciel stood as if to leave, but I had come to enjoy teasing him. It had been so long since I last spoke so freely with another person. _Wait, I will answer your questions._ I quickly scribed then shoved the paper at him. Ciel looked satisfied and the infuriated child was once again replaced by the serious adult, "What is your name?" He asked again, arrogance beginning to creep back in his voice. He thought he won. If I could laugh, I would. _I have many names. Which one do you want?_ Ciel read what I wrote then glared at me, "Preferably the name you were born with." He snapped.

I tapped my chin, as if trying to remember, then wrote down, _Roxanne Lawton, Elizabeth Greenwich, Alexandria Lee, or Helga Mancusi. Those are my favorites, now take your pick._ Ciel glared at me and slammed the paper down, "You chose, and stop playing games, witch!" He snapped, his index finger rigidly pointing to my list of names. I circled _Roxanne Lawton,_ the true name that I had been born with. The others were just names I claimed when I had finally died to avoid suspicion. Ciel read my name then looked up at me, "So, Miss Lawton then." _Right, little earl._ I wrote back with a smile. It was amusing to watch his face turn red with anger. He stood, "Rest. I have more questions tomorrow." I smiled as he turned to leave, he might have questions tomorrow, but I would be gone.

^o^

Before any of you go off on a haywire that my OC might be Mary-sue, trust me she's not. She's just a very powerful old witch who looks very young.

Flame Friendly!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks to for reviews. Thank to for favorites.

vvv

I was still in bed when morning came, and I wasn't happy one bit about it. I had tried to escape during the night, but I had discovered that burned fingers couldn't call magic very well. I needed to find a new body, I could feel this one dying around me, slowly decaying on itself. Madame Red was right, this body wouldn't survive and unless I didn't find a suitable replacement soon I was going to have to take the first body I came across, which could very well be Ciel. I grimaced at the thought, I had once been forced to possess a six year old girl. Shaping her body had been harder than the time I had taken over a man. I had to grow up inside the retched thing like a normal mortal. Ciel would be even more difficult considering he was both young and male! I refused to take Madame Red, I could smell her barren womb from feet away. I would not have a damaged body as mine. Only the best. Perhaps there was a young maid scurrying around this place just waiting for me to take over. I smiled at the thought.

"So the lady is awake." A man said politely from the door. I turned my head to look at a dark haired man entering the room, carrying a breakfast tray. I snorted and wrote a single word down in large letters, then flashed him the paper, _DEMON_. The male sneered, "You have a keen nose, witch. The young master told me that you could smell my scent on him yesterday." I flattened the paper on the table and scribbled down, _Years of practice, demon. I learned the scent of your kind long before my natural life came to a close._ The demon tilted his head, "No doubt you learned our smell from the one you sold your soul to." He mused, still looking like the proper butler. He bowed a little, hand over his heart, "Do you require assistance with breakfast?" He asked politely. I glared at him and angrily wrote, my normal flowing scripts turning jagged like claws, _Do it and I'll personally drag you back to Hell, without your master's soul._ The demon butler tsked, "Such awful manners for one so long lived." I glared at the demon's retreating back as he left without another word.

Of course the asshole put the breakfast tray out of my reach.

vvv POV change vvv

"Sebastian? What do you make of her?" Ciel asked as the demon butler placed his breakfast in front of him.

Sebastian gave Ciel his evil little smirk, "She will do fine here." Was all the butler said, and was all that needed to be said.

Ciel took a sip of his tea, "Did you... discover anything about her?" The Earl asked, but Sebastian shook his head.

"Indeed not, Master. Other than her hatred for demons and that she is beyond her years, the witch was not in a sharing mood."

Ciel sighed deeply, he had only gotten a name from her. This witch was a secretive one. Ciel opened his mouth to order Sebastian to dig all the information out of her when a sudden shrill scream cut through the air.

vvv POV change vvv

I glared at the red haired maid screaming her head off. If she didn't stop soon I was going to murder her first when I had a new body. Maybe I would kill this body now and take her's over, then slowly push the little idiot out, making her death long and agonizing. Before I could go through with my plans five more figures showed up behind her, all asking what the hell was wrong with her, only more politely. I recognized three of them: Madame Red, Ciel and the demon butler. But the two new males were a mystery. From their clothing they looked like servants, but they acted like complete lackwits. I glared at them all then turned my face away, as if ashamed of my new burn scars that curved up my cheeks, slashing across one eye, turning it milky white. I had made them by setting my face on fire, giving Ciel the perfect excuse to keep my secluded. I didn't count on Madame Red seeing me again though, she knew my face had been clear. Here I was being helpful for the first time in centuries and it brings me nothing but trouble, like always.

"Out!" Ciel ordered everyone then had his demon butler scatter everyone and slam the door shut, locking it.

In the silence that reigned I gave a crooked smile, my new scar preventing me from smiling fully. Ciel winced at the sight of my blind eye, "What did you do that for?" He growled.

I dragged the paper I had set on the nightstand closer and scribbled out, _Out of boredom. I need a new body._ Both Ciel and the demon butler frowned at that. It was the demon who asked, "And what do you mean?" I bared my teeth at him and refused to answer. Ciel sighed and repeated the same question. I smiled at him and wrote down: _Bodies are disposable. This one is dying, I need a new one to live on. One that looks similar to me preferably._

Ciel shot me what I could consider a horrified look, "You take bodies? So you can live?" Maybe there was anger mixed in that look as well.

I hitched a burned shoulder and wrote _Everyone has a purpose in life. Mine is to be a powerful witch, theirs it to provide me bodies when the others fail me._ Ciel looked like he wanted to hit me, but his status as a gentleman kept him from hitting a bedridden woman, even one as heartless as me. "You're horrible." He growled at me. The demon butler actually seemed to agree with his master, which amused me to no end, _As horrible as your pet demon? Or yourself for selling your soul to him? Little earl, live as long as me and see if you care about a single spark anymore when you have an inferno of your own life to attend to._ Ciel bristled at that, but before he could scold me, I continued to scribble words down, _You saved me for a reason, did you not? I need a body to live and unless you or anyone in this manor want to become my replacement then get me a girl!_ I tossed the quill down after that and slowly crossed mybandaged arms across my chest. I stared at the ceiling with a single minded purpose and ignored both boy and demon as they talked to me. I wouldn't say anything until I had a new body to live in.

^o^

Whew! Wrote the first three chapters in one night! *Woot!* Now I'm going to bed before I fall asleep at the computer...

Flame Friendly!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks to TurnTheMusicUpHigher, DaedraChild, Buddistguy77, Kuroi-Akuma-no-Okami for favorites. Thanks to Buddistguy77, TamaraSTraifeil, Kuroi-Akuma-no-Okami, Fox Kit Princess (guest) for reviews. And for anyone who has favorited since I wrote this, cuz I'm stupid and accidentally deleted those messages... *facepalm*

**Fox Kit Princess (guest): **Thank you and I'll try! ^^ I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Sorry I've been gone for a while... I got distracted by my Naruto fics... I know I'm a terrible writer, but hey at least I haven't ignored this story for two years like I have on some...

vvv

I laid there in bed at the dead of night, feeling this body dying. Feeling every shallow breath that left my lungs pass though my mouth like pieces of what was left of my soul, that is if I had one. Only once before did I die naturally and not by fire. I hated that time. Unlike witch burnings, where there was too much pain to even think, dying in bed was full of thoughts and reflections on the past. I couldn't close off the memories this time, I was alone with no way to end my life in a hurry.

**...I had once been happy, I can remember a time, long ago, when I had been smiling and laughing. It didn't last long. I can't remember what had caused it, but something chased me to the demon who took my soul in exchange for some of his power. At first I had managed to retain my happy nature, but it wasn't until my fiance himself had turned me in as a witch that I realized witches weren't meant to have happy lives...**

**...It was my fourth body I had taken, I was still awkward in it's new form, trying to smooth it out to fit me. A full mortal lifetime had passed since I had given my soul to the demon. I had more knowledge now, I knew to be cautious. But I was still female and lonely and I fell for a prince, as he did me. We were happy, as much as a witch and prince could be, but he didn't know my little secret and that was what ruined it in the end. As it turned out a priestess who also loved the prince, though her love was unrequited, had falsely accused me of being a witch. The prince was the one who started the fire that time. None never knew that I was really a witch, but that made it much more ironic. That was the first time I had purposefully chosen my replacement, and I chose the priestess...**

**...I once had a son. Of course he wasn't mine by blood, but I thought of him as my own son. In truth he had been a beggar who bothered me too much for food. Eventually I grabbed him off the street and promised him a meal everyday if he helped me with gathering my ingredients for spells. I made the mistake of beginning to love the boy. He was the one who turned me in...**

**...My last act of kindness had been during the Black Death. I had felt sorry for the people suffering and used my powers to heal as many people as I could. I had already moved on from true life, so I couldn't catch the plague myself, and that turned to be my downfall. It was the first and only time in my long life that I had been accused as a demon instead of a witch. I was stabbed through the heart with a cross carved out of an olive branch and thrown into a pond that had been thrice blessed by a holy man. What amused me was that they only killed the body I was using after the plague had diminished. After that I repressed the want to help people and became a heartless old witch...**

I exhaled my last breath and my sight turned hazy, then went dark as if someone blew out a candle. Suddenly I was weightless and felt my internal temperature dropping rapidly. I sat up with ease and twisted to look down at my former body, it's burned and warped face slack, one hazel eye staring into oblivion. So the body had finally given up in life, useless thing. I looked down at my milky white hands, already they were fading. I would have to find a replacement quickly, before I disappeared from the world. I flew out of the window like a breeze. I would have laughed at the feeling of freedom, but I had grown tired of laughing years ago. It was nothing but a waste of breath.

Because of my ghostly state I could not speak, I couldn't even form thoughts, having no mind. I was just something akin to a soul, pure power flowing freely. I wasn't even an I, I was an it. Something indescribable and worthless, but also important. I was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Nothing and everything. I was a breeze with a conscious. As I floated through the night air, not able to control the speed at which I traveled, I would have cursed could I been able to think, I was fading fast, and there was no suitable soul around here. All those people in the Phantomhive Manor had important roles to play in the game of life, otherwise I would have taken over the closest one. Why did I have to die in a place that was full of people who play major roles in Fate's Drama? My wandering pace picked up suddenly, so that I was gaining speed until I was faster than the speed of a bullet, so someone who was unimportant was close by. Perfect. If I could, I would have smiled.

I was in luck, the person who was fated to be my new body was female and alone. No one to witness her sudden personality change. From her clothing, I could tell she was a tutor or governess coming home from a late night at her employers. The best luck I had had in ages, I wouldn't have to steal clothes this time like the last few times I merged with a new body. My speed didn't slow down as I shot into the woman, right thought the heart. She had time to gasp, probably thinking she was shot, before the woman's conscious died at my sudden appearance and the body collapsed. I stretched out, filling the body with my own conscious and power, taking in ever little inch of the woman, looking for any deformities that I would have to kill off. I noticed that the former inhabitant had a heart condition that would have killed her within a year. Using my power I healed the infected flesh and settled in, This body had at least sixty years on it, not that it would survive that long. I knew I had maybe fifteen years tops before someone started lighting the torches and calling for a witch hunt.

Unless... I crawled unsteadily to my feet and looked back towards the way I came. My power had traveled miles to get here, but I knew that the Phantomhive Manor was the closest place, and I doubted that little earl had saved me from a witch burning just to burn me himself. I gave a small smile, it had been a long time since I had been presented with something so amusing as serving a twelve year old earl who had a demon for a butler. I picked up my skirts and began making the long walk back to the Phantomhive Manor.

^o^

Flame Friendly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks to Alexis for reviews. Thanks to CielPhantomhive16, , Where's the mayo, Huntinghowls, Kazz.b for favorites.

**Alexis: **You caught that?! Mwahahahahahahahaha. That Vocaloid was actually a major inspiration for this story. XD

UGH! If this document crashes again, I'm going to chunk my laptop OUT THE WINDOW!

vvv

News of the witch's death came to Ciel early the next morning, when Sebastian had brought her her breakfast and discovered the body. The Earl of Phantomhive cursed his luck, after rescuing fifteen girls from the fire, only to have them die later on, Ciel had finally managed to come across a real witch. And she dies just like the innocent girls, not even two days after she was rescued. Ciel sighed and set his cup of tea down, "Sebastian, get rid of the body." He ordered.

The demon butler bowed, "Yes, my lord. Shall I start looking for more witch accusations?" He asked politely.

Ciel shook his head, "No..."

Sebastian smiled and bowed again, "Of course, my lord." Then he left. Outside his master's study, Sebastian frowned. For seven months they had been searching for a witch, with no luck. Then there came the rumors of some schoolmarm who had shown up only three years earlier, young, but with the wisdom of someone twice her age. The whisperings turned into fearful murmurings of how the children she taught would come home speaking languages no one knew existed; then into shouting accusations that the woman slept with demons and danced naked in the churchyards. Accusations of a witch.

Though the rumors were false, the woman was a witch. Sebastian had smelled her power before he smelled the woodsmoke. And now she was dead, she had not even been powerful enough to save herself from a few burns. Sebastian smirked, if she had been that weak, then it was probably for the best that she had not lived. Still, he could not help but wonder why the demon she had sold her soul to hadn't come to collect...

vvv POV Change vvv

"Sorry miss, can't have you comin' in traipsing all over the place. Not without an appointment at least." The idiot in front of me said, his arms crossed over his white chef's coat. I refrained from glaring.

"I do have an appointment, but it's not until next week. You have to believe me!" I pleaded, forcing crocodile tears to my eyes. How stupid I felt acting this way.

The chef rolled his cigarette around his mouth, he looked like he was contemplating in letting me come in. I gave him a winning smile, just in case. The chef raised one hand to readjust the goggles hanging around his neck, "Uh... what were ya hired for again?" He asked. I mentally smirked, he was starting to give in now, good.

"I'm the Earl's new dance and foreign language tutor. His butler hired me."

The chef frowned, "Tanaka? You're telling me that Tanaka hired you?"

I blinked, that didn't sound like a name for a demon. Did the Earl have two butlers? I shrugged, "I didn't catch his name. But he's the tall dark one, Earl Ciel's personal butler..."

The chef suddenly grinned, "Oh you mean Sebastian! He'd do something like that. Wait right here while I tell him you've arrived. What did you say your name was?"

I mentally cursed, Ciel was the only one who knew me by my name. Sebastian, or whatever the demon was called, would just throw me out on my ear, saying I was just trying to get in to bother the Earl, and he would be right. I just prayed that the pet demon stayed near his prey and Ciel would know who I was, "I'm Roxanne Lawton." I said cheerfully and dipped into a flirty little curtsey. The chef blinked at me, blushed, then hurried away. I smirked at his retreating back, this was going to be interesting...

I inched my way into the foyer, taking in the wonderful architecture. The marble floor shown so brightly it reflected everything, as if it were nothing but still water, frozen forever. Looking down I could see the wonderful crystal chandelier hanging so far above me, each little light like a tiny star twinkling down at me. Four thick ebony pillars rose from the beautiful floor, shouldering the two walkways above. A split staircase lead from the second floor to the ground, drawing my eye to a massive portrait of a lovely woman and tall man, both looked like the very image of the little Earl of Phantomhive. His parents, they had to be. I leaned in close to peer at the little plaque under the portrait, but just as I made out the first name, the father, a dark voice asked behind me, "And just who are you?" I spun around with a gasp to see the little Earl standing there at the foot of the stairs. To the right stood his pet demon, ready to kill me if I proved to be a threat. Behind the both of them were Madame Red and a richly dressed Asian. The perfect size for an audience.

Deciding to take the dramatic act on my introduction, I ran for the boy, my arms spread open, "Ciel, darling!" I near about shrieked. Even the demon looked surprised and revolted by my lack of reserve. It was my luck too, considering that I managed to evade him and tackle poor Ciel. "Oh Ciel, how big you've gotten, you're soooooo precious! Oh how I missed you!"

The twelve year old shoved me away with surprising strength, "Gerr'off me!" He growled.

I blinked back crocodile tears, "But... darling Ciel..." I started in a wavering tone.

Madame Red stalked forward, her arms going around Ciel protectively, "And just who are you to treat my nephew so?" She snapped. Mentally I smiled, everything was going to plan, though I was a bit surprised that Madame Red was Ciel's true aunt. I pointed to myself, as if surprised the little earl might have another aunt; which in truth I really was. Someone as young and stoic at the little earl couldn't have family... right?

"Why, _I'm _his aunt!" I said. I had stumped them all again, it took all my will not to smirk at their faces.

"Who are you? And how could you be related to the young master?" The demon asked, his voice calm whereas his aura was not. I somehow managed to hide my disgust for the demon long enough to give him a winning smile.

"Why, I'm Vincent's younger sister, Roxanne! 'Course I've been away for a long time. Probably as long as precious Ciel has been alive. But Father really didn't like me much, so he was always sending me off on trips around the world. When I heard about the manor burning down, I rushed home as quickly as I could. Took me two years to get from South America, but then I get distracted a lot." I added a smile that practically sparkled, just for good measure.

"Vincent only has one sister, and you are _not _her." Madame Red said decisively, like she had known him personally. I dearly hoped she wasn't actually related to the late Earl of Phantomhive, it would put a wrench in my scheme.

I giggled and waved my hand at her, "Of course he would never say it publicly, silly." The red haired woman's face twitched, she apparently thought I was too flamboyant... so I fluttered my eyelashes at her just to annoy the woman.

"My father never mentioned a younger sister." Ciel said dully. I giggled again, but even I was starting to get disgusted with this act, I'd have to finish it soon.

"Of course not, darling Ciel, what parent would air such dirty laundry around a young child?" I asked airily.

Madame Red's eyes widened, the very gesture screamed that she was a gossip of the first degree, "You don't mean...?" She probed. The Asian man finally spoke, "...Oh but I think she does." He said cryptically, his hands folded into his large sleeves.

I laughed and held out my hand as if for someone to kiss it, "Roxanne Lawton, black-sheep of the Phantomhive family!" Ciel looked even more disgusted, but his blue eye sparkled with recognition at the name, even if he had yet to place it.

I squished his cheeks together, causing his lips to pucker out like a fish, "I'm going to be staying here for ever and ever, just to catch up on my precious nephew! Isn't that right, darling Ciel?!"

Ciel smacked my hands away, "Stop calling me that!" He snapped. I held up a finger towards the side of my mouth and winked.

"Would you rather I call you Little Earl?" Ciel's eye widened impossibly, for a moment I thought his eyeball would fall out. He had finally placed my name.

^o^

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I couldn't help making Roxanne act like that, it fit the story better! CX

Flame Friendly!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks to for reviews. Thanks to for favorites.

Caution: Sebastian and Ciel might be a little OOC... I am extremely tired at the moment and my writing is kinda off it's kilter.

vvv

Ciel slammed the doors to his study behind him and spun to stare at me, "B-But how did you-?!" He sputtered. I was greatly amused by his show of emotion.

I smirked, my flamboyant act falling off like a hot tin plate, "I told you... I can move to another body once my previous one dies. Did you really think I am so weak to die of a few burns? How pathetic is your faith in me." Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he sank down into the chair behind his desk,

"You were dead!" He snapped. I gave him a cool look, such a little temper for the little earl.

I held up a finger, "Correction: my previous body was dead. I am alive and well in this new one."

The demon, who had been silently standing behind the little earl, spoke, "If you have no soul and no definite body to reside in, then how do you exist?" I glared at the dark haired demon and turned my nose into the air, I would never tell that demon anything.

Ciel looked like he was about to have an apoplexy, "Answer the damned question." He growled. I chuckled and waved a finger at him.

"Tsk tsk, such a nasty little temper you have, little earl." I said lightly.

Ciel's visible eye twitched with rabid fire, "Answer. The. Question." He repeated.

I rolled my eyes, this wasn't as fun anymore, "And ruin my air of mystery? No thanks. You did not save me to ask questions. Tell me what you truly plan for me."

"Do not presume that you may order me around." Ciel hissed at me.

I glared back at him, "And it would be wise for you to remember the same. I am not a fledgling witch needing mediocre protection, little earl. I came back for my amusement only, not for any other reason." I stood up, "Remember that, earl, and I might find it in my black heart to help you in your little schemes." I turned away, my drab governess gown swirling around my legs, "Now please excuse me, this body is weary from my takeover. It needs it's rest." I said and walked away.

"I am not finished!" Ciel roared behind me, but I ignored him. Just as I began tugging open the door, the demon slammed it shut.

I snapped my head around to glare at him, baring my teeth in a feral manner. He just stared back down at me, his normally red eyes burning with fuchsia flames, "The young master has not finished with you yet." He said calmly, even though I knew he wasn't. That glare of his could send me to Hell and back again in three seconds. It had been ages since I was this close to a demon, I had almost forgotten how dangerous they could be. The demons mouth twitched into a small smirk, so he had smelled my fear. Good for him, but that wasn't going to keep me from glaring.

I turned back to the 'young master', "Fine, speak if you wish." The little brat looked exceedingly smug that he had just won this round.

"First answer Sebastian's question." I narrowed my eyes at the earl then cast a withering glare at the demon.

"Fine," I snapped, "I exist without a soul and definite body for the simple reason that the demon I had sold my soul to was excised before he could collect." Ciel looked just a tad bit confused, which meant he was probably lost beyond belief, but his little expressionless mask refused to show his full feelings. I smirked at him, "A little unknown fact for you: a witch can only be truly killed by the demon she sells her soul to."

The little earl blinked, "Then... how does a witch burning kill...?"

"Wouldn't being burned at the stake kill anyone?" I asked dryly before continuing, "Anyways, I really don't know how a witch is truly killed at the stake, but I'm sure your pet demon can explain." I shot a false shining smile at the demon, to which he returned with a polite bow, his red eyes back to normal.

"Indeed. I have devoured many souls that had once belong to a witch." I glared darkly at the demon. I wasn't one of those sissy witches who considered all other witches her sisters, but I still found it annoying to know that this demon had cornered some poor fool into believing that selling her soul was the only way to fix her problems. The demon butler smirked at me, "Witches aren't like other contracted souls. They bargain their souls for some of a demon's power, thus they are essentially more important than other souls."

Ciel frowned, "Sebastian, explain." He ordered.

I was only mildly surprised that the demon followed the little earl's demand without question. "When a witch dies, the power they obtained is sent back to the demon. However, the demon must be close by to retrieve the power. Which is why us demons keep close tabs on the witches we bargained with. Once the demon senses that a witch is about to die, they come to collect on the power."

I crossed my arms, "Which is why I'm still alive and kicking even after hundreds of years. The demon I sold my soul to was gone by the time I was first burned at the stake. Because of that, my power drifted into the next body it found. And thus the cycle has continued, until you threw water on me. Speaking of which, couldn't you have done that earlier and saved me the trouble of finding a new body?" I finished.

Ciel narrowed his eye at me, "I had to be sure you were truly a witch and not just an innocent girl." I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Ciel leaned back in his chair, "Now let's move on to more important things." He said.

"Like what kind of things?" I asked cautiously, casting suspicious looks at the little earl.

The little earl turned into that dismissive little brat I had first met, "How are we going to explain your presence to the others, and why you are suddenly so important."

"Maybe it would be best if you told me what exactly you saved me for..." I probed. Ciel's young face started to screw into a look of anger, but I held up a finger, "Ah ah ah... I didn't order you. I was merely making a excellent suggestion."

Ciel didn't seem to appreciate my logic, but waved his hand, "No reason really. The queen ordered that witch burnings be stopped. I was taking advantage of the order." I stared at him flatly, so I had been saved on a whim. Good to know. Ciel continued as if he hadn't noticed my expression, "Onto more pressing manners. Your sudden appearance will have to be explained to my associates and-"

"Just use the excuse I gave you." I interrupted.

"What?"

I groaned and facepalmed, "Me being your crazy aunt? You know... Aunty Roxanne?" I probed, I seriously hoped my new 'employer' didn't have short-term memory loss.

Ciel exchanged a look with his demon, "That was an act?" The little earl asked.

I gave him a look, "No I really AM you long lost aunt, _of course it was an act!_ Do you really think I would play a crazy black-sheep aunt for fun, do you?!"

"Yes."

I threw up my hands, "Here I am trying to help in centuries and look what it gets me!" I shot a glare at Ciel, "Look, for now on just call me Aunt Roxanne and your problems of trying to place me are solved."

Ciel didn't look entirely convinced yet, "And when I am investigating crimes on behalf of the queen?" He asked.

I blinked at him, dimly wondering just _what_ did this twelve year old kid do for the Queen of England, then I smirked, "Tell them that your favorite aunt wants to spend every waking moment with her precious nephew!" I said in a overly squeaky voice and earned two dark glares from both master and butler. I laughed. If that was all it took to get a reaction out of both demon and boy, then I was going to have soooooo much fun around here!

^o^

Kinda pointless, then again kinda important... I kinda feel that this story is going a tad fast, what do you think? Oh well, it's a 'kinda' day... ugh sleep deprivation is not a pretty sight... -.-

Flame Friendly!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE 'K' BUTTON INSTEAD OF THE 'J'?! ...sorry, random... ^^;

Thanks to for reviews. Thanks to for favorites.

vvv

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ciel sighed, not even bothering to look up from whatever important thing he was reading, "Sebastian go see what those lunatics are up to." The preteen ordered dully.

The demon butler bowed, "Yes, young master." Sebastian said before walking off to find a certain blonde haired cook so he could throttle the idiot, all while smiling politely of course.

vvv

"Honest, it wasn't me!" Bardroy shouted, rubbing the back of his head. Considering the pristine condition of the kitchen, Sebastian was forced to believe him. The demon butler's red eyes fell on the explosives not-so-well hidden behind Bard's back. Even if the explosion hadn't been Bard's doing, that didn't mean he wasn't about to try something. Sebastian silently raised a questioning eyebrow at the cook, who shuffled nervously, still scratching the back of his scalp.

Finny chose at that moment to come charging in through the kitchen door, his gardening clothes singed, small coils of smoke curling off him. "WHAAAAAA! MISTER SEBASTIAN HELP! THE GARDEN IS ON FIRE!" Sebastian sighed and pressed his gloved fingers to his forehead, why must he always be the one the three idiots came to?

"Now what did you do?" The demon asked Finny calmly.

The strawberry blonde gardener shook his head vigorously, "It wasn't me, Sebastian! It was the new girl!" Sebastian suppressed a sigh, he was beginning to think that maybe this witch was more problematic than he had predicted.

vvv

"And just what were you trying to do?" Ciel asked later, after Sebastian had trekked out to the gardens and drag me, coughing and hacking from the smoke, back to Ciel's office.

I stood there in my soot covered dress, not even bothering to cover my cough, "Cooking up a spell. What else?" I rasped.

Ciel's single blue eye narrowed, "Are you actually as incompetent as those three idiots?" He grumbled more to himself.

"Since I don't know who you're talking about, I can't really tell you. But no, I'm not incompetent. If anyone is, it's you." I said dismissively, shrugging.

Just as I predicted the little earl stiffened in outrage, "And how am I incompetent?" He asked in a barely suppressed growl.

I laughed as I made myself comfortable in the closest chair, "'Incompetent' if a funny word, no? If you say it often enough it sounds strange, just like 'crab'. Don't you think, darling Ciel?" I said in my overly squeaky voice of 'Aunty Roxxy.'

"Stop acting like a lunatic!" Ciel snapped.

"Then stop reacting when I do. I love you're little temper tantrums, little earl. They're so _amusing_."

Ciel looked like he wanted to say more, but I beat him to it, inspecting my nails just to show my disdain for him, "If you must know, the reason why you are incompetent is your herb stores. It's no wonder why that potion backfired the way it did. How old was that monkshood you had?"

Ciel actually looked confused, "...Monkshood?" He asked cautiously.

I stared at him for a minute, "Oh... that old huh? Well I guess I'll need more ingredients then. You'll be a dear and provide them right? Otherwise I am no use to you." I added with a grin.

Ciel glared, not liking it one bit, but he had no choice. If he wanted my help he was going to have to cough over some dough for ingredients for my potions and spells, since my money miraculously disappeared when I was being put on trail as a witch. I hoped those little buggers were enjoying my cursed money, may the boils forever disfigure their lousy faces!

"Just what were you making anyway?" Ciel asked in a tone that said he really didn't want to know.

I grinned, for real this time, "Summoning my familiar. A witch isn't a witch unless they have their familiar with them."

"And what happened to your old one?" Ciel questioned like he was an impatient parent questioning a child why they had lost their toy.

"Don't you know anything? The familiar is always beheaded right in front of the witch then is thrown on the fire. Some superstitious idiot thought up of the legend that the witch could trade places with the familiar so she got away while her familiar burned." I scoffed, "Like that would happen, not only is it impossible, but also cruel to the poor animal."

Ciel huffed disdainfully, "Says the witch who steals bodies to continue living."

I glared at the bratty kid, "What did they ever do for me? They're just a bunch of jerks, most of whom laughed while I burned at the stake. Ajax is my oldest, and only, friend."

"_Is?_ I thought you said they beheaded him."

I gave the kid a look that said 'how stupid can you get', "Do you really know nothing about witches? A familiar is a _spirit animal_. When their body dies their spirit returns to their resting place until the witch they deign to work with calls them back. Speaking of which, I need something cat shaped."

Ciel frowned at my wording, "'Cat shaped'?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't have to be a body, preferably not actually. Bodies decay faster, as does clay. Do you have a... stuffed animal or something?" I asked.

"Explain."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Little earl, if you want me to cooperate, don't treat me like some lowly servant. The demon might stand for it, but I don't. I've been treated like filth for too long, I'm not about to take it from you."

We remained glaring at each other for a long time. Who knows how long we would have lasted if that damned butler hadn't come waltzing in like he owned the place, announcing that tea was ready. I left the demon and his master before Ciel could invite me to have tea with him... not that I thought he would. He was the kind of brat who would intentionally make you feel puny.

^o^

So... written in half an hour at 3 in the morning... if it sucks, it because of that reason right there.

Flame Friendly!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers/people who favorite! ^^ I love you all!_

Mwahahahahahahahaha! Some honest to goodness (not so much) interaction between Sebby and Roxxy!

BTW: All witch language is completely made up. I just took a bunch of Arabic and Korean words and switched the letters around to make it sound... magical-ish. The rituals are made up too.

Yes, I know I'm not a good authoress for disappearing so long between chapters... I should really focus on this story since it's been getting good reviews! ^^ Honestly, I didn't expect it to be so loved, and that makes me extremely happy! Thanks to all

**Natalia (guest):** Don't worry, Roxxy's age will be revealed in time. And I'm very happy and surprised that you like the story better than show/manga... O.o I wasn't expecting that.

vvv

"Oh great. I was just _hoping_ to get my daily dose of kiss-ass demon today." I snapped as I stomped into the kitchens.

Said demon shot me a reproachful look, "It is not lady-like to speak in such a manner." He said calmly.

I, of course, laughed, "No shit. I'm not a lady, I'm a witch. Hell, I wasn't even a lady in the old days, when I still had a fu-hmph!" My mouth was suddenly filled with something very unpleasant. I glared at the demon as he towered over me, his red eyes impassive. I shoved his hand out of my mouth, "Get that repulsive thing away from me!" I snarled.

Sebastian gave a closed eyed and obviously fake smile, "Gladly. When you stop spewing foul words. Until then-" He left the sentence hanging as a warning.

My glare turned sour, "First thing I'm telling Ajax when I summon him is to gouge your eyes out..." I grumbled as I skittered around the demon and went to raid the pantry.

"May I ask, what are you doing down here?"

"Getting food! I may have lived forever, but I still need to eat, you basta-" This time my face was met with a solid glop of... something. I hastily wiped off whatever Sebastian had thrown at me. Cautiously I sniffed it then licked it when I smelled nothing strange. I shot the butler a strange look, "...what is this?" I asked.

Yet another fake happy smile, "You said you were hungry, did you not?" The asshole asked as if he cared.

I tried my hardest to make the demon burst into hellish flames with my scowl. Sadly, my skill was lacking in that department.

vvv

"_Skt mei goum julgyn gahba itaman zey! Skt mei goum julgyn gahba itaman zey! Skt mei goum julgyn gahba itaman zey!" _I cried three times and threw vervain into the blazing fire. The red flames licked up the magical plant before turning a eerie green. I mentally grinned, good the hard part was over. The vervain had been accepted and didn't explode like a storage full of dynamite. I pulled out a sprig of newly bought Monkshood and tossed it in, bracing myself for another explosion and fire. Nothing. Perfect, now the cat. I pulled the stuffed animal out and stabbed another sprig of Monkshood through the fabric of the cat's forehead.

I knelt in front of the fire and reached into the center of the burning green flame to dip my fingers into the ashes that was collected under the glowing embers. I was just glad that having been burned at the stake so many times had raised my pain tolerance. However, this body was still new to being burned, so it still hurt a little. I pulled out my smoking soot covered fingers and wrote Ajax's name on the cat's side. Pressing the stuffed cat to my lips I mumbled the closing words, _"Scuma Ajax! Scuma Ajax! Scuma Ajax!" _With that, I threw the cat into the fire, making sure it was on it's feet.

Instead of burning up the kitty, the green flames swirled around it like a little green tornado. I sat back to watch the magic do the rest. Slowly, ever so slowly, the green flames began to spiral into the stuffed animal, entering though the name and sprig of Monkshood. I frowned, usually the green flames were sucked is so quickly that if someone blinked they would miss it. Was the stuffed kitty rejecting Ajax's soul? Or was it just being temperamental because if was cold and early in the morning?

...Knowing cats, even stuffed ones, it was probably the latter.

vvv

"Strange ritual." Ciel commented as he and Sebastian watched the witch from the earl's study window. The whole thing seemed pointless and full of flair more than anything. "I wonder if all her spells will be as ridiculous as this one."

Sebastian made no comment. He had known many witches in his past, most of them being his past meals, and so had seen many of their spell castings. Most of the time it was just a toss of some potion and a few scrambled words that made no sense even to a demon such as him. Rarely did spells involve fire, and those that did were complex and powerful. Whatever that witch was doing out there, it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

vvv

"**Why did you call me back? I was enjoying a nap, you know." **Ajax said sleepily, stretching his lithe body, which had formally been a stuffed cat. The gaudy purple fabric was gone and replaced with a black and brown long haired pelt. Fake brown glass eyes that were slightly bug-eyed and askew had been filled with life and turned green as leaves in the spring; flecks of the every known color were hidden among those eyes, the marks of a familiar. Ajax's left ear was now ragged from a past fight and the whiskers on the left side of his face were bent and broken.

The cute little stuffed kitty had been replaced with a battle worn familiar: my best friend, Ajax.

"**What did were you struck dumb when my glorious self decided to come back to you? I'm getting tired of having my head chopped off, you know." **Ajax sneered when I didn't answer him immediately.

And he was still a prick.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, your majesty." I said sarcastically, though I kind of did mean a little of it. A witch never mistreated her familiar. It was unheard of. Since a witch's familiar was the only creature that wouldn't judge her for what she did, it was kinda stupid to mistreat a familiar. Especially since said familiar could easily turn on the witch and kill her itself if she mistreated it too much. After all, the familiar wasn't bound to a witch, they could leave anytime they wanted to.

Ajax's whiskers scrunched forward in a catty smile, **"That's right, underling. Remember your place!"** The big tom cat growled playfully and swiped one of this large paws at me.

I laughed and pretended to cower, feeling better than I had ever since the little earl saved me from that witch burning. It was never fun to watch your familiar die. It always tore my heart to see someone, usually a 'spurned lover turned hater', hack the head off my precious friend. "I missed you." I said quietly.

My familiar sneezed, he wasn't big on affection. **"What story do we have now? Not the schoolmarm again, I tire of that. Brats are always trying to pull my tail."**

My grin returned, "Oh you'll like this. You see there's this Earl who knows I'm a witch, and he wants me to help him with... whatever he does. Best thing of all, I won't be hunted anymore!" I said excitedly. Ajax shot me a disdainful look. As much as I liked to consider myself the master of disdainful looks, I didn't hold a candle to a certain cat familiar the size of a small dog.

"**You trust this Earl?"**

"Well... no. But it's the most fun I had in a while. I finally get to do something other than teach brats their ABCs." I sighed, my good mood going again. It was always like this. I was only in a good mood around Ajax, and they never lasted long. Sometimes I think that shriveled up thing in my chest that used to be called a heart forgets that emotions are supposed to last longer then five seconds. "There is a slight problem though." I said, growing angry just having to think about the repulsive demon. I thought back to earlier this morning and reminded myself to ask Ajax how he felt about clawing the damned butler's eyes out.

Ajax didn't seem too pleased with this 'problem'. His bottle tail waving angrily, **"Does the Earl force you to sleep with him?"** He asked disdainfully.

I gagged, "Ugh, no! The kid is twelve! It's his butler, the asshole is a demon!" I shouted before going back to my gagging at the thought of sleeping with a twelve year old. Gross. Repulsive. Crude. Disgusting. Perhaps more so than the demon.

My familiar didn't seem at all bothered that the butler was a demon. In fact, he looked even more intrigued, **"Really? I hear demons adore cats... I think this I might like this place after all. Roxanne, take me inside. It is cold out here."**

I glared at the treacherous cat and stooped down to pick him up, groaning under his weight. Ajax was a big cat, but not from being fat. He was purely muscle, and weighed almost twenty pounds. There was a reason why I named him after the Greek hero who was depicted as being as tall as a tower and the second greatest warrior of the Greeks. I would have named him Achilles, but my familiar kindly responded that he refused to be named after a wimp who was taken down because a puny ankle.

I guess being named after a guy who commits suicide for attacking a herd of sheep is _soooo_ much better.

^o^

Yes, Ajax talks. That's because he's a familiar and a spirit animal. Plus he's there to make everything much more awkward when we get to the fluffies! ;P And yes, Roxxy is the only person who can hear him since he IS her familiar. I might let Sebby hear him too, being a demon and all, but I'm not sure. Also I adore Greek mythology, just in case you were wondering.

And everyone be sure to thank my overly large kitty, Wellington, for being a cat to base Ajax off of, only Willy isn't as cynical as Ajax will be... Seriously how does a cat get so big and muscular by just sitting around doing nothing?! Wellington, I envy your ability to look good and not workout... -.-

Flame Friendly! ^^


End file.
